


PORQUE CREÍMOS EN ELLA

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Ha pasado un año, pero Scully no olvida a su hija, ni dejará  de buscarla.





	PORQUE CREÍMOS EN ELLA

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, preguntas, críticas, sugerencias... Se acepta todo.

Título: Porque creímos en ella.  
Autora: Sara Luján  
Disclaimer: Mulder y Scully son de CC, pero soy yo la que al final les hace felices, porque lo suyo no tiene pinta de acabar bien. Espero equivocarme.  
Tipo: Post-Emily. Angst.

Comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Se admite todo.

 

PORQUE CREÍMOS EN ELLA

“Todo vive mientras viva la última persona que lo recuerda”.  
(El Camino de la Bendición)

 

Siento de nuevo la arena blanda y caliente bajo mis pies descalzos. El aire pesado, difícil de respirar, me empuja y me obliga a avanzar demasiado lentamente. Mis lágrimas se mezclan con el polvo que me golpea la cara formando una película áspera y desagradable sobre mi piel y mis labios. Estoy cansada. Llevo tanto tiempo caminando que ya no recuerdo qué había a mi espalda cuando no había desierto. Desde mi posición hasta el horizonte la distancia es enorme; tan inmensa que casi puedo distinguir la curvatura de este trozo de planeta Tierra que debo recorrer para llegar a ti. No me quedan muchas fuerzas, pero no me voy a detener mientras pueda oír tu voz llamándome.  
“¿Mamá?”.  
Ahí estás otra vez. Cada vez más cerca, pero siempre inalcanzable.  
“¿Emily?”.  
Tu figura vibra y se desdibuja en el aire caliente. A veces incluso desaparece durante un tiempo indefinido. Aun así sigo avanzando porque sé que estás ahí, y me necesitas.  
Y te necesito.  
“Mamá, ven a por mí”.  
Una nueva ráfaga me ciega los ojos y me obliga a contener la respiración para no asfixiarme. Entonces vuelvo a ser consciente de que esto es un sueño. No hay ningún desierto en todas las direcciones. Ni el cansancio ni el viento sofocante me impiden avanzar… y Emily no está en ningún lugar al que yo pueda ir a buscarla. No existe por mucho que mi deseo y mi necesidad la llamen cada noche. No puedo dejar de gritar que sin ella no soy yo. Sólo soy medio algo. Sin sentido. Como una llave que fue creada porque existía una cerradura. Ahora que la llave se ha perdido, ¿qué voy a hacer con el alma que se ha quedado encerrada dentro de mí?.  
“Mamá, por favor”.  
¿Cuántas noches llevo dentro de este sueño en el que ha quedado atrapada mi vida?. Tantas que ya soy capaz de reconocerlo como tal, pero no tantas como para dejar de caminar hacia un fin que nunca alcanzo porque se aleja de mí a la misma velocidad. Debería ser racional también ahora para poder decir algo que acabe con mi sufrimiento.  
“Emily, no eres real. Eres un sueño. No puedo ir a por ti. Deja que me siente a descansar de este calor. Ya no puedo seguir caminando para no tenerte nunca”.  
“Sí soy real, mamá”.  
“No. No lo eres. Eres el sueño que yo he creado”.  
“Pero soy yo la que está en el. ¿Lo ves, mamá?. Tú sabes que es un sueño y yo sé que estoy en el. Eso lo hace real. Hay un lugar a dónde puedes venir a buscarme, y yo puedo ser encontrada. Te espero, mamá”.  
Como cada noche, has levantado tu brazo hacia mí, y yo he hecho lo mismo para poder acariciar tu piel. Sé que hoy tampoco lo lograré porque sigues en la distancia, pero aun así abro mi mano e intento soñar que recibo la tuya.  
“Esto es una prueba, mamá. Ven a por mí”.  
Apenas noto el tacto de sus deditos una fracción de segundo porque el roce me ha impactado en el corazón, y sé que voy a despertar>.  
“¡Emily!”.  
Scully abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Respiraba rápida y anhelante. Su piel y su ropa húmedas una noche más por el cansancio de un camino que inició sabiendo que no tenía fin. No se movió. Quería dormirse de nuevo para seguir soñando. Volver a ese desierto sin espacio ni tiempo por el que caminaba casi todas las noches desde que Emily se fue. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a ella, pero al menos allí podía ver a la niña. Oír su voz. Mantener pequeñas conversaciones en las que le decía que no la olvidaba; que seguía presente en su alma y en su mente aunque de día tuviera que silenciar su dolor para que nadie sospechara, para que nadie le compadeciera… para que nadie se sintiera culpable del vacío inmenso que sentía tras el muro de entereza y profesionalidad que ocultaba el verdadero estado de su corazón.  
Cada noche, el sueño era más real, más vívido. Al principio sólo era capaz de sentir su presencia en algún lugar indefinido. Luego comenzó a verla a lo lejos, en el horizonte, como una figura vibrante y fantasmal. Como un espejismo. Fue entonces cuando Scully comenzó a caminar y, desde entonces, cada noche recorría un trecho de ese desierto inacabable de arena, viento, y desesperación.  
A veces miraba atrás para saber cuánto llevaba andado, pero sólo veía la estela infinita y sinuosa que dejaban las huellas de sus propios pies. Y delante y a los lados, el horizonte. Llevaba caminando en el mismo espacio más de lo razonable. ¡Ningún desierto podía ser mayor que el planeta que lo albergaba!. Tenía esa sensación, pero aún así trataba de cerrar los oídos a la voz de su razón, y seguía caminando.  
Algunas veces el cansancio era tal que decidía que no volvería más a ese sueño y, entonces, ocurría algo que le obligaba a continuar una noche más. Así había logrado ver, oír, y hablar con Emily. A veces se acercaba tanto que podía distinguir el movimiento de sus labios cuando le llamaba mamá.  
Hoy, por primera vez, la había tocado. Sólo una caricia fugaz de su mano, pero era tan real que, ya despierta, su cuerpo seguía acusando el efecto de ese contacto: su respiración rápida, su corazón latiendo desbocado, su garganta seca incapaz de emitir sonidos, su mano derecha fuertemente cerrada para no dejar escapar el recuerdo de otra mano pequeña… de tacto arenoso.  
Debían de haber pasado varios minutos cuando se atrevió a encender la luz de la mesita de noche. Antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad movió por primera vez el brazo hasta que su mano quedó al alcance de su vista. Al abrirla, un puñado de arena se deslizó hasta la sábana y en su pijama. Al principio no reaccionó, esperando a que sus ojos enfocaran perfectamente las imágenes. Tal vez entonces comprobaría que no era lo que deseaba…  
La prueba que Emily le había entregado.

 

Despacho de Fox Mulder  
07:50h. A.M.

 

Mulder abrió la puerta de su despacho, en los sótanos del FBI, y pulsó el interruptor de la luz.  
La estancia quedó en penumbra.  
“Mulder, ¿qué haces?”.  
Tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y pulsó de nuevo. La luz volvió.  
“¡Eh!... Scully, no esperaba encontrarte aquí antes que yo… Es la costumbre. ¿Una noche de insomnio?”.  
Ella estaba sentada tras el escritorio, trabajando en el ordenador. Cuando Mulder se acercó, lo apagó, y recogió algunos papeles de la mesa para guardarlos en el archivo.  
“No… Hoy había poco tráfico. Estaba buscando el informe forense de Nick Roe. Ayer no tuve tiempo de revisarlo para comprobar…”.  
“El informe lo tiene Skinner. Tú misma se lo entregaste para comentarle el detalle de las marcas que tenía en el cuello. Parece que su posición no concuerda con la versión que nos dio su esposa acerca de cómo se las hizo, y Skinner dijo que se lo quedaba para leerlo más detenidamente”.  
“¡Ah, sí!... Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado”.  
Cerró el archivo y ocupó su lugar habitual, en la mesa lateral.  
“Bien”, dijo descansando las manos sobre su regazo. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos para hoy, Mulder?... ¿Algún mutante con el que comenzar la jornada?”.  
“Ninguno por el momento… Por lo que he visto, tú ya habías empezado a trabajar. ¿Buscabas algo en el ordenador?”.  
“Sólo estaba consultando mi correo electrónico”.  
“¿Algún mensaje de interés?”.  
“No. Nada”.  
Mulder avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado, apoyado en el borde del escritorio, mirándola de frente. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y esperó a que ella levantara la cabeza para mirarle. Sabía que no lo haría. Después de tanto tiempo a su lado, ni siquiera necesitaba usar su intuición para adivinar que algo ocurría. Por mucho que Scully quisiera ocultarse tras el muro lo había adivinado y, por supuesto, su deber era saber qué. Preguntárselo directamente sólo serviría para ponerla a la defensiva, y tampoco quería dar un paso en falso así que pensó que, lo primero, era asegurarse.  
“Realmente, tienes aspecto de haber dormido poco esta noche, Scully. Parece como si…”.  
“Estoy bien, Mulder”, le cortó en tono algo seco, dejando claro que no quería hablar del tema.  
El no insistió. Ya no era necesario. Tres palabras era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había ocurrido algo que, como siempre, ella trataría de superar sola. ¿Por qué, después de siete años, seguía haciéndolo?. Mulder sabía que ella confiaba en él, que si se lo pidiera, y aun sin pedírselo, haría cualquier cosa por su compañera. Iría a cualquier parte, y lucharía contra cualquier monstruo de este u otro mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué siempre tenía que adivinar, sacarle las palabras a fuerza de tirar de ellas?. Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta.  
Ella era Dana Scully.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que eso lo explicaba casi todo.  
Dana Scully. Una mujer adulta, inteligente, segura de sí misma, profesional, luchadora de aspecto frágil e invulnerable a la vez. Capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos para defenderse a sí misma y a los demás, independiente… y en medio de todo ello, un alma herida que no se atrevía a pedir ayuda y trataba de ahogar los gemidos de dolor para que nadie los oyera. Puede que de no haberle conocido a él su alma siguiera intacta, pero por razones que no quería analizar, las cosas habían ocurrido así e, íronicamente, ahora él era su única esperanza.  
Mulder se sentó al ordenador como si hubiera dado el asunto por zanjado, tal y como ella quería. Lo encendió e hizo clic en el icono de la Red para revisar su correo electrónico. Aprovechando que Scully estaba sentada frente a él, y no veía la pantalla, comprobó la última conexión. No le sorprendió comprobar que correspondía a la tarde de ayer. Ella no había mirado su correo como le acababa de decir. En realidad, no se sintió ofendido al ver que había mentido. Desde que había llegado apenas le había dirigido unas pocas palabras forzadas, y había evitado su mirada. Una pequeña mentira le dolía poco al lado de la posibilidad de saber que a Scully le ocurría algo lo suficiente-mente grave como para que tuviera dificultades para esconderlo.  
Y, evidentemente, eso era lo que trataba de hacer.  
Mientras fingía estar atento al ordenador, Mulder reflexionó acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, aparentemente una jornada normal. Ni siquiera salieron para llevar a cabo misión alguna. Todo el trabajo había consistido en una reunión, cumplimentar informes, y un par de visitas al laboratorio para llevar y después recoger los resultados de algunas pruebas. Había sido un día absolutamente tranquilo, lo cual no era frecuente. Incluso tuvieron tiempo de comer juntos en el despacho, y hablar de algunos temas insustanciales. Hacia las 17h de la tarde, cada uno salió en su coche para dirigirse directamente a casa. Al menos eso fue lo que Scully le dijo que haría, y su actitud no le había dado motivos para pensar otra cosa.  
Ahora las cosas parecían totalmente distintas. Mulder no sabía si había sido en su casa o había estado en algún otro lugar, pero a Scully le había ocurrido algo que, esta mañana, le impedía mirarle de frente, y ni siquiera concentrarse. Mientras permanecía sentado ante la pantalla, seguía los movimientos de ella con el rabillo del ojo. Scully cogió algunas hojas de papel de su mesa para leerlas apenas unos segundos y las volvió a dejar. Después de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, las cogió de nuevo como si hubiese olvidado lo que acababa de hacer. Luego, la mano otra vez al bolsillo. Esto era demasiado. Hacía rato que Mulder estaba algo preocupado y quería disimularlo, pero la curiosidad… era demasiado para él.  
“¿Qué tienes en ese bolsillo, Scully?”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
Por primera vez levantó la cara y le miró a los ojos. No le gustaba tener que hacerle esto: sorprenderla in fraganti. Sabía que cuando lo hacía, ella se sentía atrapada y vulnerable por no tener la posibilidad de preparar una defensa, pero era el único modo de lograr que hablara, ahora que estaba seguro de que había algo que él debía saber.  
“No dejas de meter la mano en tu bolsillo”, señaló sabiendo que ella no se había dado cuenta.  
Scullly la sacó inmediatamente y se miró los dedos. Cuando él se levanto para acercarse, ella hizo lo mismo, alejándose de él. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar la boca.  
“Scully, si ocurre algo, sabes que me…”.  
“Sólo es arena”.  
Lo dijo en un tono sereno, aparentemente casual, como si esperase que su compañero se fuera a conformar con una respuesta tan racional. Seguramente pensaba que, después de todo lo que él había visto, oír que llevaba arena en los bolsillos no debía ser muy diferente a decir “Los Hombrecillos Verdes están entre nosotros”. ¿Acaso se sorprendería de oírlo?... Sólo si lo dijera ella.  
“¿Por qué llevas arena en los bolsillos, Scully?”.  
“Porque… sí”.  
Mulder se sentía más intrigado por momentos y, podía sentirlo, ella más confusa. Cuando volvió a acercarse un poco más, Scully ya no retrocedió. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no había salida. Su compañero estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué ocurría, y ella no se encontraba en condiciones de fingir que todo iba bien. Ni siquiera trató de evitar que hiciera algo bastante impropio de él, que invadiera su espacio personal hasta ese punto. No. Desde luego, Mulder jamás le mostraría tal falta de respeto como para hacer algo así, sino creyera que había una buena razón. Simple-mente se paró ante ella, y sin pedir permiso, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
Algunos granos de arena quedaron adheridos a las yemas de sus dedos.  
“¿De dónde es esta arena, Scully?”.  
“… Del desierto”.  
Mulder levantó las cejas y se inclinó para mirarla un poco más de cerca, a la cara.  
“¿Qué desierto?”.  
“… No lo sé”.  
Solía mantener conversaciones extrañas con su compañera con bastante frecuencia, y siempre producían en él, el mismo efecto: aumentaban su interés y su curiosidad, sobre todo si le afectaban directamente a ella.  
“¿Fuiste a algún sitio ayer por la tarde?. Me dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer en casa”.  
“Fui por la noche”.  
“¿Adónde?”.  
“… Al desierto”.  
Mulder consideró que ya se habían andado suficiente rato por las ramas. Ambos sabían que no iba a dejar de lado el tema hasta que conociera todos los detalles. Si no lograba que lo dijera por sí misma, lo descubriría de algún otro modo. En cualquier caso, paras empezar volvió a apoyarse en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, y la miró fijamente hasta que Scully no pudo soportar el cosquilleo en la nuca. En ese momento, decidió levantar la mirada del suelo y enfrentarse a él.  
“Anoche estuve con Emily”, dijo sin más.  
Mulder llevaba todo el tiempo que estaba preparado para oír lo que ella quisiera decirle. Sólo tuvo que mirar el comportamiento de Scully durante un par de minutos para saber que lo que ocurría era importante; puede que incluso grave para ella. Se había preparado mentalmente para asimilar algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar… pero no para esto.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos mencionaba a la niña, como si se hubieran olvidado de ella; pero para Mulder no era así, y cada vez que pensaba en Emily, se decía a sí mismo que si él la seguía manteniendo en silencio en su corazón, ¿era posible que Scully la hubiese olvidado?... Por supuesto que no.  
“¿Estuviste?... ¿Qué quieres decir?”.  
“Fue mientras dormía”.  
“¿Te refieres a que soñaste con ella?”.  
“No… Es decir, sí… No sé… Ella me dio este puñado de arena”.  
Mientras hablaba había sacado un poco del bolsillo para mirarlo antes de mostrárselo a su compañero. Parecía dudar de que él fuera a creer sus palabras; por eso se acercó y abrió la mano ante sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo, era una prueba.  
“Scully, no puedes traerte nada de un sueño”.  
Iba a añadir que era científicamente imposible, pero en este momento no quería dar a sus palabras un toque irónico. No era el momento adecuado. No cuando Scully creía en algo que sólo sonaba remotamente posible si era él quien lo decía.  
“Emily me lo dio”, insistió. “Dijo que era una prueba de que seguía viva en algún lugar. Está esperando que vaya a buscarla”.  
Mulder tomó su mano y tocó la arena que sostenía en su palma abierta. Había cometido un error. Desde que ocurrió, Scully se había mostrado reacia a tratar el tema; a hablar de los sentimientos que le había provocado el hecho de saber que había sido manipulada como ser humano y mujer para satisfacer vergonzosos intereses ajenos. Nunca dijo una sola palabra acerca de cómo se sintió al saber que tuvo una hija perdida y manipulada como ella, durante tres años; como se sintió al verla morir sin haber tenido tiempo siquiera de decirle la verdad a la niña, ni de que Emily aprendiera a llamarla “mamá”. Y había cometido el error de creer que su silencio era una prueba de que su compañera había logrado asimilar todo eso sin sufrir daño alguno; de que lo había aceptado como algo ya pasado, y que lo vida continuaba. Se sintió un ingenuo y un egoísta. ¿De verdad creía que después de algo así, la vida de una mujer, por fuerte que fuera podía continuar sin más?. ¿Acaso su propia vida, la de un hombre fuerte, había vuelto a ser la misma después de ver desaparecer a su hermana?. Hacía más de veinte años que había ocurrido, y él seguía buscándola… ¿Por qué dio por sentado que apenas un año después, Scully había olvidado por completo a su propia hija, quien le había sido arrebatada antes de nacer?.  
Su ceguera y su egoísmo ante el dolor de su compañera había provocado lo que ahora tenía ante sus ojos. Una reacción totalmente desconocida en Scully. Irracional. Y eso sólo podía deberse a un dolor tan grande en el interior de su alma que no se atrevía ni a imaginar. Pero ella necesitaba ayuda, y haría lo que fuera para que ese dolor saliera al exterior, para que aceptara compartirlo con él, y hacerlo así soportable.  
“Emily murió, Scully”.  
Por un momento temió que se ofendiera por recordarle algo tan obvio, por tratarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca. No era su intención, pero…  
“No… Robaron su cuerpo del ataúd. Ahora debe estar en algún lugar. Ella misma me lo ha dicho. Me está esperando”.  
“Se la llevaron del ataúd, Scully. Es cierto… pero ya había muerto. Tú estabas con ella cuando ocurrió. Lo viste… Lo comprobaste”.  
“Está viva”, insistió volviendo su mirada a la arena.  
“Eso no es posible, Scully. Sé que lo sabes”, trató de convencerla.  
Ella se dio cuenta de lo que el agente estaba pensando.  
“No estoy loca, Mulder. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas. Tengo una prueba. No tienes que creerme a mí, sólo darme una explicación de cómo ha llegado esta arena a mi mano. Emily me la dio mientras dormía. Si no lo crees, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?”.  
Mulder captó un matiz distinto en su voz. Se sentía dolida. Ella le estaba ofreciendo una prueba de lo ocurrido, y él la rechazaba sin tener con qué refutarla. Sólo porque sonaba irracional. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con ella, pero quería evitar que Scully siguiera adelante con algo que era imposible, que sólo le haría más daño.  
“Mulder, no tenía intención de decirte nada porque sabía que no me creerías. No entiendo por qué lo haces, y pretendes luego que yo te crea a ti sin prueba alguna. Seguramente sólo tratas de protegerme de lo que piensas que puede hacerme daño, pero si intentas evitar que busque a mi hija, serás tú mismo el que me esté haciendo daño. Piénsalo… De todos modos, no puedes evitarlo. Es mi hija. Es mi obligación, y es asunto mío decidir o no buscarla. No estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni tu ayuda. Sólo respe-ta mi decisión”.  
Desde que empezó a hablar no le había mirado ni una sola vez, y cuando acabó, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del despacho.  
“También es asunto mío, Scully”, dijo antes de que saliera.  
Ella se detuvo en la entrada.  
“No, si es para impedir que la encuentre”.  
“Sabes que no eso lo que pretendo”.  
“Entonces, ¿qué?”, preguntó irritada.  
“… No quiero que…”.  
Sí, eso ya lo sabía. No quería que sufriera más, pero decirlo otra vez no serviría de nada en este momento. Ella necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda de verdad.  
“¿Por dónde vas a comenzar la búsqueda?”.  
La expresión de Scully se suavizó un poco. Bajó los ojos pensando en la pregunta.  
“Aún no lo sé, pero la encontraré. Me creas o no”.  
Salió del despacho sin esperar su respuesta.

02:15h A.M.

“¿Emily?... Emily, ¿me oyes?. Soy mamá”.  
Aquí estoy, un día más. Una noche más. Cansada, asustada, y sola… como siempre.  
Hasta hoy, cada vez que volvía a este lugar, lo único que hacía era caminar y esperar, al principio para oír tu voz y ver tu cara, y desde ayer para tocarte y traerte de nuevo a mi lado. Hoy te he llamado yo primero porque ya no puedo seguir esperando, y porque tengo más miedo que nunca…  
“¡Emily, por favor, háblame!”.  
Mientras avanzo con los pies hundidos a cada paso en la arena ardiente, mantengo los ojos fijos en el horizonte. El viento levanta continuos remolinos de polvo que me golpean la cara clavándose en mi piel como millones de balas diminutas. No intento protegerme los ojos porque, además de ser inútil, no quiero que nada obstacu-lice mi campo de visión de este espacio infinito delante de mí. Sé que estás ahí, en algún lugar al que un día lograré llegar.  
“¿Mamá?”.  
“Cuando oigo de nuevo esa palabra y reconozco tu voz, me olvido por un mo-mento del cansancio, del miedo, y de que estoy en mi sueño. Volvemos a estar juntas, tú y yo. Una vez más existimos en el mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar.  
“Emily, ¿dónde estás?. Hoy no puedo verte. Necesito que me hables”.  
“Estoy aquí, mamá. Junto a ti”.  
Un roce delicado en mi vestido, a la altura de mi cadera, me hace inclinar la cabeza y mirar a la derecha. Estás ahí, de pie, tan cerca que podría arrodillarme y abrazarte sin dar un paso más, pero no me atrevo. Después de tanto tiempo, pienso que sólo puedes ser un espejismo. Al igual que ese pequeño grupo de palmeras alrededor del oasis que puedo ver detrás de ti. Demasiado perfecto. Demasiado real para ser verdad. Creo que mi mente comienza a fallar, pero aún puedo darme cuenta de ello, y decido no dejarme engañar. Vuelvo a mirar al frente y avanzo un paso más, pero cuan-do trato de seguir, algo me tira del vestido.  
“Mamá, ¿dónde vas?. Llévame contigo”.  
“¿Por qué sigues ahí, Emily?. Sólo eres un espejismo, un truco de mi mente. Si realmente existes, estás aún muy lejos, fuera de mi alcance. Apártate de mí para que pueda seguir caminando hasta donde estés. No puedo pararme a hablar con mi propia imaginación. Mi verdadera hija me necesita”.  
“Yo soy tu verdadera hija, mamá”.  
“Sólo eres un espejismo, al igual que ese oasis que ha aparecido donde hasta ahora sólo había arena y calor”.  
“Ese oasis ha estado siempre ahí, como yo, mamá. Eres tú la que ha tardado demasiado en llegar, pero por fin lo has conseguido. Estás aquí, conmigo. Has venido a llevarme, ¿verdad?”.  
“Si de verdad eres tú, Emily, dame una prueba”.  
“Te la di ayer, mamá, ¿lo recuerdas?. Le dijiste a Fox que me creías, ¿por qué ahora lo niegas?”.  
“El no me creyó a mí, y me ha hecho dudar”.  
“Vuelve a hacer caso a tus sentidos. Puedes verme y oírme. Has sentido mi tacto. Sé que tienes guardado el puñado de arena que te dí”.  
“Aun así, sigo sin comprender. Puede que no seas un espejismo, pero de todos modos eres un sueño. ¿Cómo puedo llevarte conmigo cuando despierte?”.  
“Vamos a sentarnos allí, mamá. Aquí hace demasiado calor”.  
Me ha cogido de la mano, y tira suavemente de mí para que camine. Creo que no hemos dado más de cinco o seis pasos cuando el aire caliente a mi alrededor ha desaparecido. Ahora siento que una brisa suave nos envuelve. Mis pies ya no están enterrados en arena seca sino pisando sobre una alfombra blanda que a cada paso despide un aroma a hierba húmeda. El sonido del viento es ahora rumor de agua. Creo que in-cluso oigo cantar a los pájaros. La miro para asegurarme de que sigue ahí. Emily sonríe, y señala una roca indicándome que me siente en el suelo y apoye en ella mi espalda. Cuando lo hago, la niña me imita, sentándose entre mis piernas, y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Por fin, hoy te tengo cerca de mí y puedo abrazarte. Apoyo mi mejilla en tu cabeza y aspiro profundamente el olor de tu pelo. Recuerdo este aroma desde la primera vez que lo sentí, cuando estabas muriendo… Hace mucho tiempo.  
“¿Qué lugar es éste, Emily?”.  
“Es aquí donde vivo desde que me dejaste”.  
“Yo no te dejé. Alguien te apartó de mi lado. No sé quién, pero llevo mucho tiempo buscándote”.  
“Lo sé. Te he visto caminar por el desierto todas las noches hasta que has llegado. ¿Me llevarás ahora contigo?”.  
“¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?. Las dos estamos en un sueño, y no sé cómo llevarte conmigo cuando despierte”.  
“Habla con Fox. El te ayudará”.  
“No, esta vez no lo hará. Ni siquiera me cree. Cree que estás muerta”.  
“El siempre cree, mamá. No necesita que las cosas sean lógicas y racionales. Puede que esta mañana haya dudado de ti, pero no ha dudado de mí. Le enseñaste la arena, y ahora sabe que si me busca, me encontrará. Como has hecho tú”.  
“Sólo te he encontrado en mi sueño, pero eso no significa que existas en el mundo real”.  
“Cuando despiertes seguirás teniéndome en tu corazón. Ni tú ni él me habéis olvidado, por lo tanto sigo viviendo”.  
“Nunca podría olvidarte, pero no puedo conseguirlo sola. Dime cómo puedo llevarte conmigo”.  
“Sólo tienes que creer”.  
“Creer, ¿qué?”.  
“Creer en mí. Aunque este sueño acabe, sigo estando viva. Por eso puedo volver cada noche. ¿No lo ves, mamá?. No es sólo tu sueño lo que me ha traído. Existo. No necesitas venir cada noche para hablar conmigo y abrazarme”.  
“Si lo necesito. Este es el único lugar donde te tengo a mi lado”.  
“No estás creyendo en mí, mamá. Me recuerdas, pero no me crees. Tienes que dejar de ser racional al menos una vez para poder ver más allá. Mírame. Si yo me em-peñara en ser lógica no estaría hablando ahora contigo. Ni siquiera me tendrías en tu sueño. Recuerda todo lo que has visto con Fox, tantos sucesos para los que no encuen-tras explicación. Sabes que ocurrieron realmente, pero ¿sabes por qué pudiste verlos a pesar de no creer?. Porque él sí creía, y tú crees en él. Eso es todo lo que necesitas. Ahora debes despertar, pero yo seguiré aquí hasta que vuelvas a por mí”.  
Emily se ha puesto de pie. Cojo sus manos para evitar que se aleje, pero sus dedos se resbalan entre los míos.  
“¡Emily, no te vayas!. No quiero despertar aún. No sabré qué hacer”.  
“Sí lo sabes, mamá. Confiar en él, como siempre. Y creer en mí”.  
“¡Emily!”.  
Una noche más, las sombras del techo aparecieron repentinamente ante sus ojos abiertos. Mientras permanecía inmóvil, pensó en su mano. Quería sentir de nuevo la arena en su puño cerrado, pero hoy estaba vacía. Tal vez hubiera otra prueba así que se incorporó. Cuando iba a encender la luz de la mesilla, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El reloj marcaba las 02:15h.  
Scully se levantó de la cama sabiendo quién estaría al otro lado cuando echase un vistazo a la mirilla.  
“¡Mulder!... ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?”.  
El la miró un momento, antes de responder.  
“No te he despertado, ¿verdad, Scully?”.  
“No. Hoy no”.  
Se quedó callado como si hubiera olvidado a qué venía.  
“… Necesitaba hablar contigo”.  
“¿A estas horas?”.  
“Sí… No me he atrevido a venir antes, pero no quería que las cosas quedaran así entre nosotros… Siento haberte tratado de ese modo”.  
“Olvídalo, Mulder”.  
“No. No quiero olvidarlo… Siempre estoy dispuesto a creer en todo, aunque sea una simple luz en el cielo, como tú dices… pero hoy no he creído en ti”.  
Scully se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al salón. El dejó que diera unos pasos, an-tes de seguirla. Se sentaron en el sofá.  
“Me dolió, Mulder… Sé que es difícil de creer, pero se trata de Emily”.  
“Desde que ocurrió, no he vuelto a preguntarte cómo te sientes. La verdad es que no me atrevía porque sé que quieres guardarlo dentro de ti para que nadie te vea débil, pero necesitas hablar de ello”.  
“Sueño con ella…cada noche. Intenté no darle importancia, pero tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo porque la siento cada vez más cerca. He tratado de decirme a mí misma que sólo es un sueño, pero en el fondo quería que fuera algo más…y ahora creo que lo es”.  
“… Yo también creo que está viva”.  
“¿Lo crees?”, preguntó levantando las cejas.  
Su tono de incredulidad casi le hizo sonreír.  
“No deberías sorprenderte, Scully”.  
“No…supongo que no”, dudó. “¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Mulder?. Yo al menos tengo una prueba, aunque sea inexplicable”.  
“Yo también he soñado con ella”.  
“¿Esta noche?”.  
“No… Algunas veces. Tenía miedo de decírtelo… Emily me habla… Necesita ayuda, pero no sé cómo llegar a ella”.  
“¿La ves en el desierto?”.  
“No sé dónde está. No es un lugar físico. Sólo veo luz, y siento que tiene miedo…”.  
“Mulder…, deberíamos investigar”.  
“No sabría por dónde empezar”.  
“Por el doctor Calderon, por la empresa farmacéutica que la utilizó como conejillo de indias, por el hospital dónde estuvo ingresada, por las personas que tramita-ron su adopción… No sabemos prácticamente nada de ninguno de ellos, Mulder, y ambos sabemos que esconden demasiadas cosas”.  
“Ya investigamos todo eso”.  
“Sí…, pero Emily nos sigue necesitando”.  
“Va a ser un trabajo difícil, y no sabemos si realmente servirá para algo. ¿Estás preparada para lo que descubramos?. La verdad puede ser la que esperamos, pero también es posible que al final sintamos que hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como están”.  
“Entonces, ¿a qué has venido, Mulder?. Emily vive, y espera que la encontre-mos. No puedo dejar las cosas como están. Ya lo he hecho durante demasiado tiempo, pero mi hija no deja de gritarme que necesita ayuda… que la traiga a mi lado”.

Apartamento de Fox Mulder  
01:55h A.M.

Siento que durante todo el día de hoy he estado gritando en el desierto, pero, al contrario que tú, no he logrado acercarme más a Emily. He llamado a mil puertas y he preguntado mil veces, sin obtener una sola respuesta válida.  
“… La niña murió… Este es su certificado de defunción… Su enfermedad era incurable… La adopción fue totalmente legal… Hicimos cuanto pudimos… Nadie robó el cuerpo… Usted debe estar equivocado… Todos los documentos están en regla… Aquí puede ver los originales… El doctor Calderon es un profesional de reconocido prestigio… En este momento no puede hablar con él… Está fuera del país… La niña murió debido a su enfermedad… ¿Por qué investigar de nuevo?... No hay nada que saber… Ninguna irregularidad… Emily estaba muy enferma, y murió…”.  
Estoy cansado de escuchar mentiras…  
Comencé la investigación a primera hora, después de separarme de Scully. Ella iba en busca del doctor que trató a Emily durante sus últimas horas de vida. Intentó ponerse en contacto con él por teléfono, desde el despacho, pero nadie supo darle noticia alguna de su paradero. Por lo visto, quieren hacernos creer que ese hombre no ha existido jamás. En las últimas 24 horas he oído decir “usted debe estar equivocado” tantas veces que empiezo a dudar de mí mismo. Tal vez, ni Scully ni yo existimos, pero Emily sigue en algún lugar esperando que vayamos a buscarla, confiando en que no nos hayamos olvidado de ella.  
Si yo no lo he hecho, sabes que Scully te buscará hasta que no le queden fuerzas.  
Tengo miedo por ella.  
Si a lo largo de estos años se ha dejado la piel, el corazón, y parte del alma en su lucha por conocer la Verdad, y salvarme a mí, ¿hasta dónde será capaz de llegar por ti?. Me da miedo pensar que para encontrarte, tal vez yo tenga que perderla a ella.  
Ahora que ya es de madrugada necesito el silencio y tu presencia. Mañana seguiré buscando, pero ahora sólo quiero acostarme en mi sofá y escuchar el aire libre de mentiras.  
Desde que salimos del despacho para investigar por separado he intentado ponerme en contacto contigo muchas veces, pero no respondes. Estoy tan preocupado que quería ir a tu apartamento para asegurarme de que estás bien. Incluso he pensado en preguntar a tu madre. Sin embargo, estoy aquí, ante la puerta cerrada de mi apar-tamento preguntándome el por qué de mi cobardía… Sí, es por eso, Scully. No puedo presentarme ante ti y dejar que me preguntes con tus ojos de esperanza qué es lo que he averiguado… porque no he averiguado nada, y no quiero tener que decírtelo. No quie-ro que leas en mis ojos que creo que tu hija está viva, pero que nunca la encontrare-mos.  
Después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que pienso de Samantha?.  
No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, de pie, necesitando tenerte a mi lado y dese´-ando esconderme de ti detrás de esta puerta. Al fin decido comportarme como lo que soy, un cobarde que huye de tu dolor.  
Juro que mañana lo intentaré de nuevo, Scully, y si no lo consigo volveré al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro… pero hoy no puedo mirarte y dejar que sepas que no sé dónde más buscar a la hija que perdiste por mi culpa….  
Al meter la llave en la cerradura noto que no está cerrada. Estoy seguro de que eché la llave así que, lo primero que me viene a la mente es que alguien ha venido a saber por qué estoy investigando, o a advertirme de que no siga haciéndolo. De entre todas las personas que he visto hoy, se me ocurren varias que pueden tener un interés especial en que sea así, de modo que saco mi arma y antes de que yo mismo me dé la orden siento mi cuerpo en tensión, preparado para defenderme.  
Una vez dentro veo una luz tenue que viene del salón. Es la lámpara de mi escritorio, la que tengo sobre el ordenador. Me acerco muy despacio, casi conteniendo la respiración, esperando ver aparecer a cualquier enemigo desde cualquier rincón. Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta, la imagen que veo ante mis ojos me hace pensar que ya debe hacer rato que entré en casal, y me dormí.  
Y estoy soñando  
Y en mi sueño, Scully y Emily vuelven a estar juntas.  
Durante el tiempo que me quede de vida, no quiero volver a despertar.  
La escena es… Ni siquiera sé qué decir porque en este momento, palabras como “Increíble”, “Imposible”, “Maravilloso”, “Perturbador”…ya no significan nada.  
Sólo lo que veo ante mis ojos tiene sentido.  
Sobre la alfombra, al lado del sofá, hay cuatro zapatos dispuestos cuidadosa-mente en línea. Dos de ellos me resultan familiares porque los he visto esta misma quién pertenecen.  
Yo, Fox Mulder, desde que puedo recordar he creído en cada luz que he visto en el cielo, en cada sombra de la noche, y en cada sonido en el vacío. He creído en cada movimiento, en cada sensación, en cada signo de vida por improbable que fuera…, pero en este momento me resulta difícil creer que lo que tengo ante los ojos es real.  
Scully está acostada boca arriba en mi sofá de cuero negro. Viste el mismo traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino que llevaba esta mañana; el que le da ese aspecto formal con el que se siente segura, y a mí me atrae. Una imagen seria y profesional que ahora me produce una sensación desconcertante, conmovedora, al ver sus pies descalzos, y que está profundamente dormida. Tiene la cabeza levemente inclinada apoyada en uno de los lados del sofá, el más cercano al acuario, y el brazo izquierdo flexionado de modo que su mano descansa junto a la mejilla.  
Me sugiere la imagen de un niño inocente, descansando feliz, libre de preocupaciones y de miedos…  
Es sólo la mitad de lo que es en realidad pues, como ha sido siempre, en ese cuerpo de poco más de metro y medio está también la Scully fuerte y luchadora; la que se niega a darse por vencida; la que no deja de buscar y, esta noche por fin, ha encontrado lo que le pertenece. La que, rodeando su espalda con el otro brazo, protege el sueño de Emily incluso cuando ella misma duerme.  
Emily… No sólo está viva, como ella y yo queríamos creer, sino que además está. Aquí.  
En mi apartamento.  
Durmiendo en mi sofá.  
Su cuerpo pequeño descansa boca abajo sobre el de Scully. La cara apoyada en su pecho como si escuchara el latido del corazón que durante nueve meses no le permitieron escuchar. El corazón que le corresponde, que ha sido suyo incluso cuando no se conocían.  
Mientras duerme, la niña rodea con su bracito el cuerpo de su madre, a la altura del estómago, como si quisiera evitar que vuelvan a separarle de ella nunca más.  
Necesito una respuesta tanto como seguir mirándolas en silencio. Sólo por ver esto, pasaría de nuevo por toda mi vida; por todas las mentiras, la manipulación, y la soledad que he conocido. Sólo por ver a Scully abrazada a la hija que le arrebataron por mi culpa. Al único ser que le queda, en quien depositar sus esperanzas.  
Cuando acabo de convencerme de que no es una broma de mi imaginación, ni un sueño, me acerco al sofá. Quiero despertarla, pero lo único que hago es agacharme para estar más cerca de ella, y mirar sus labios entreabiertos, y el arco que forman sus pestañas sobre sus párpados cerrados, y tocar la mano que descansa sobre la espalda de Emily.  
“¡No!”.  
Sólo ha sido un roce ligero, pero suficiente para verla abrir los ojos asustada y gritar mientras lleva su otra mano a la nuca de la niña. El miedo a que alguien venga a arrebatársela le ha hecho reaccionar incluso antes de despertar lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que soy yo quien está a su lado.  
“Scully, tranquila. Soy yo”.  
Parpadea varias veces, y la veo temblar unos segundos hasta que me mira, y se da cuenta de quién soy.  
“Mulder”, murmura sin dejar de apretar a la niña contra sí.  
“¿Cómo…?”.  
Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar a preguntar, pero me ha entendido. La mira un momento y después de besarla el cabello, vuelve a mirarme a mí.  
“La encontré”.  
“¿Dónde?… Llevo todo el día por ahí, y nadie ha querido decirme nada. Ni siquiera tu contestabas a mis llamadas”.  
“Fui al hospital, ya lo sabes. Hablé con mucha gente, me enseñaron documentos falsos, me cerraron las puertas en la cara… Por la tarde estaba tan cansada que quería volver a casa, pero vine aquí”.  
“¿Por qué?”.  
Scully habla en susurros para no despertarla.  
“… No lo sé. Sentía que debía venir. Imagine que no habías llegado aún, así que utilicé mi propia llave…”.  
Se calla un momento y frunce el ceño como si recapacitara en sus propias palabras; como si se avergonzara de decir en voz alta lo que está diciendo. Le hago un gesto para pedirle que siga hablando.  
“… Emily estaba aquí”.  
“¿Aquí?... ¿En mi casal?”.  
Afirmas moviendo la cabeza.  
“Estaba sola”, añades. Tu expresión confusa me dice que necesitas una explicación tanto como yo, pero de momento te conformas con tenerla a ella.  
“¿Cómo ha llegado sola hasta aquí?... ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?. ¿Con quién?... ¿Se lo has preguntado?”.  
“Sí”.  
“¿Y qué dice?”.  
“Que sólo recuerda una luz, y una voz que le llamaba”.  
“¿Qué quiso decir?”.  
“No lo sé. Parecía un sueño… Ocurrió muchas veces, cada vez más fuerte, hasta hoy…”.  
“¿Por qué hasta hoy, Scully?”.  
“No reconocía la voz, pero cuando me ha visto ha dicho que era la mía, y que la de hoy era distinta… De un hombre que conoció, pero no recuerda dónde. Le dijo que creía en ella, que estaba viva en algún lugar… Que la buscaría”.  
“Eso no tiene sentido, Scully. Los dos sabemos que la niña estaba…”.  
“Nos engañaron, Mulder… Utilizaron nuestra racionalidad para manipular-nos una vez más. Como siempre”.  
“Pero…”. No sé cómo organizar mis ideas para seguir preguntando. “…si Emily ha estado siempre viva, ha tenido que estar viviendo en algún lugar, con otras personas, y alguien tiene que haberla traído hasta aquí… ¿Quién?. ¿Por qué ahora?”.  
“No sé si alguna vez llegaremos a encontrar la respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas, Mulder, pero mientras tanto necesito creer que fuimos nosotros quienes la trajimos… porque creímos en ella”.

FIN


End file.
